


The Healer's Brother

by twyly56



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angry Dean Winchester, Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Castiel Gets a Hug, Castiel Needs a Hug, Crying, Emmanuel (Castiel), Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Good Sibling Balthazar (Supernatural), Guilt, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Protective Balthazar (Supernatural), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Castiel is found by a recently revived Balthazar, and he lives with him until Dean comes looking for Emmanuel.





	The Healer's Brother

The last thing Balthazar remembered was being stabbed in the back and  _so much pain._ His sweet brother's blue eyes staring down at him impassively, that stupid mask of his hiding his emotions from him in his weakened state. Bright, bright light flooding his vision and an anguished scream. 

Now, he was lying on his back, half naked and on wet grass beneath the stars. Balthazar sat up with a groan, wrapping his arms around his bare chest and shivering violently in the cold air. His speckled tawny grey wings puffed up behind his back and quivered as he surveyed the surrounding area. A sound not unlike rushing water drew his attention, and he rose on trembling limbs, shaking his legs in an attempt to dislodge some wetness from his dark jeans. 

His bare feet squelched in the muddy grass as he walked, folding his wings away instinctually. The night was pitch black other than the dim starlight lighting his path, and he tripped over roots and holes more than once, cursing out half a dozen pagan deities by the time he reached the river. Balthazar stumbled to the flowing water just in time to see a rather familiar man crawl out. Sure, he was sans clothes and soaking wet, with large black sooty feathers burned into his skin on his arms and chest, but Balthazar would recognize him anywhere. 

The sight of his wings imprinted on Castiel's flesh made his heart jump, a warmth spreading in his chest cavity. That meant he had held him as he died rather than just dropping him to the floor. His lips quirked into a small smile, and he ran to his friend. Castiel blinked up at him with a blank expression. No recognition sparked in his blue eyes. Balthazar's smile faded, but still he tugged him up to his feet. Castiel nearly fell over again, only Balthazar's hand on his shoulder keeping him upright.

"Cassie?" Balthazar murmured. Castiel stared at him in confusion. 

"W-who?" he choked out through chattering teeth. 

"You, darling. What's wrong?" Balthazar asked, feeling a cool of dread in his gut. 

"No. No. My name is Emmanuel," Castiel said. "Who are you? Where am I?" 

Balthazar frowned and hugged him closer. 

"I am your brother. My name is Balthazar," he said softly. Castiel looked frustrated, tears springing to his eyes. 

"Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember you?" His voice came out frantic and terrified. Balthazar shook his head and stroked his brother's hair. 

"I don't know. I don't know." 

 

Balthazar took to calling his dear friend 'Emmanuel' because he didn't want to stress out his poor mind any more than it already was. He wasn't sure how to jog his memory as of yet, so he simply let it be for the moment. It was odd to see his brother wearing a blue sweater and jeans, but it didn't look bad on him. The opposite really. He wasn't sure how Emmanuel managed to look like an adorable child all the time, but - as he said - it was bloody adorable. 

Emmanuel decided after a few weeks of staying in one of Balthazar's safe houses that he wanted to help people. And - well, let's just be honest here - Balthazar couldn't deny his brother anything. He had gotten over the fact that Castiel had  _killed him_ , so this was nothing. Balthazar just made sure to follow him on his healing missions to ensure that no one tried anything funny. 

Emmanuel was happy, doing 'God's work' and spreading goodwill on Earth and whatnot. Balthazar was happy for him, though he still missed the old Castiel. But he was doing well, despite the obvious chronic amnesia. And Balthazar was with him. Nothing else mattered so much. 

Then, everything sort of came crashing down the day a certain green eyed hunter came knocking. 

 

A sweet little brunette with a crush on Emmanuel named Daphne was left in charge of the house while he went grocery shopping and Emmanuel went for a walk around the block. Balthazar had warded his brother so much that he was comfortable enough to leave him alone for a few hours at a time. 

When he got home, arms full of produce, he was shocked to find Daphne gone, cut rope on the floor, and Emmanuel nowhere to be found. Balthazar dropped the bags and flung his wings open, phasing to his brother's location. He landed on top of a hill, and he gaped when he saw Emmanuel standing awkwardly beside Dean bloody Winchester and a demon female. They were looking down at the mental institution in front of them. 

"We're... friends. Am I Cas?" Emmanuel asked, staring intently at Dean. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you." 

"You've got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot," the female insisted. 

"I don't remember how," Castiel murmured, turning away. Dean stepped beside him, causing Balthazar to bristle unnoticed still by the group. 

"I'm sure it's in there. Probably like riding a bike."

"I don't know how to do that either." 

Dean just pressed his lips together, and Castiel frowned. He nodded and sighed quietly. 

"I'll try," he said. 

Balthazar felt his wings twitch in response to the glow of his brother's Grace under his burned feathers. He flew down to where Castiel was placing his palm over the demon's forehead and smiting it. He watched silently as he killed each and every one of them. Each demon left him with a more haunted expression. Castiel looked straight at him when was done, blue eyes wide with pain. Balthazar stepped to him, invisible to others, but Dean had reached them. 

"I... remember you. I remember everything," Castiel said. Balthazar laid his wing over his friend's back, and Castiel shivered. 

_'Brother.'_

 

Balthazar followed Castiel as he smote the demon that was torturing Sam and healed his friend brain. Dean was looking at the younger seraph expectantly. Castiel explained how Sam's wall was basically dust and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Dean got distressed, and Castiel mentioned shifting it. Balthazar tugged on his wrist, but Castiel ignored him.

_'Brother, no! Please, please, don't. Don't!'_

_'I have to, Balthazar. I have to.'_

_'Castiel!'_

Castiel's skin flashed red as the mental fracturing flowed into him, and Sam gasped, suddenly aware of his surroundings  Balthazar couldn't suppress the little sob that tore from his throat. Castiel stumbled back, staring wide eyed at Sam, but he wasn't seeing Sam. His breathing became short and erratic, a whimper escaping his friend. 

"Cas!" Sam said. Castiel backed into the wall, shaking. 

"Lucifer," he whispered. 

Balthazar wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, flaring his wings over him protectively. The humans didn't seem to notice, but he didn't care. 

"I've got you, Cassie. Just focus on me, darling." 

Castiel's little whimpers and gasps rang in his ears. 


End file.
